These Defining Moments
by moments.in.spring
Summary: "Describe Finchel in one word." A collection of moments in Finn and Rachel's life, each seen through the eyes of those they know.
1. Noah Puckerman: Committed

So basically this fic is a series of one-shots in Finn and Rachel's life each told by a different character. The theme and title of each chapter is that person's answer to 'describe Finchel in one word.'

Each chapter is not posted in any order but all take place in the same universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>NOAH PUCKERMAN: COMMITTED<p>

It's so _weird_ in here.

You see, I had heard about the fucking amazing new bar in New York, and I figured now that I'm 21, I could drink as much as I want. Plus, it was just two blocks away from NYU, also known as the school Hudson and Berry go to. And thank god they have an apartment that's only one block away from that new bar.

It was hard enough convincing those two to let me stay with them. Not necessarily Finn, but my Jewish Princess. You would think that they would be excited that their best friend was going to stay with them right? Wrong. She said that me being in their home would "ruin their apartment's atmosphere."

Ruin their apartment's atmosphere? The hell?

But yeah I told "Finchel" that they fucking owed me man. Last time I was in 'the City of Love' I totally helped them two hook up. In fact, probably the only reason why those two are together is because of me. I was the one who told Finnesa to man up and ask her out. Then again I was the one that Berry made out with that caused my boy to break up with her in the first place. Honestly, their relationship really used to confuse me back when we were in high school.

Anyways, Finn, being the bro that he was, managed to sway her to allow me to sleep on the couch. I really did not want to pay for a hotel, because in New York a freaking decent room costs more than an arm and leg. I already stressed myself out trying to get to New York. The Puckster does not do stress.

Now I'm back to my original point. It's so weird in here. The minute I walked through the front door of their apartment I felt like puking. Everywhere I looked I saw some kind of commitment.

There were pictures everywhere of those two. That includes this huge portrait of the two of them at the bay or something. There was even a frame of a poem that Hudson wrote to Berry about her being the love of his life. Never in my entire life did I ever imagine Finn Hudson writing a poem much less majoring in some sort of English thingy. I'm so glad I stuck with sports.

Berry gave me pink bed sheets to sleep on. _Pink!_ Maybe Finn could sleep on pink sheets, but not Pucksaurus.

"With the pink sheets we can rest assure that Noah won't bring some drunk woman to our home." Berry tries to reason. Damn, she knows me so well. Just one look at her face and I know not to disobey. So much for fun in New York. Nah, it's all good, I mean I can always do the deed at the lucky woman I'm screwing tonight's place. I really just need this place to crash when I'm hungover. Plus I can just easily open the fridge and eat whatever I want without having to pay a single penny. Too bad most of the things in there are vegan shit.

When I went to shower I swear I almost fainted. Feminine wash? Salon shampoo and conditioner? Star shaped bubble bath beads? I couldn't help but to throw the pink soap at the bath tiles. Heck, the towel they gave me was scented, scented! I was considering just walking out without one, but Berry would cut my balls off. I tried to look for some shaving cream but I ended up slamming the bathroom's pantry shut the moment I saw Rachel's collection of tampons. I swear scared for life. I used to grow up with girls and all, but this is a whole new level. I really need to call Ma and thank her for giving me my own bathroom growing up.

You know I'm really starting to regret not staying with Kurt and Blaine in their place. Yeah it's farther away from the bar, but at least I wouldn't have to sleep on pink sheets.

I still remember the good old days when Finn and I were little kids playing with our legos. We swore that we would never lose our man pride. Looks like Finnesa lost his, because he volunteered to cook, clean, and take out the trash. I offered to take him to the bar, but he declined.

To make things clear I never lost my balls to Lauren. At least not like the way Finn lost his to Berry.

It was time to have a little man-to-man talk with my bro while we went for a jog.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? I leave you alone in New York for three years and now just look at you! You need to get out and get wasted while you still can. You're in college, you need to have these experiences instead of watching_ Funny Girl_ for the billionth time. Those two hot chicks where totally checking you out just now, and you completely ignored them. I little chit-chat wouldn't hurt right? You're throwing your life away man."

"I feel sorry for you Puck. If you can't see what a great life I'm having than that's your own fault. I was the one who decided to hang those photos around the apartment, I was the one who wanted those awesome bath beads. Rachel and I have so much _fun_ with those. My point is, I chose this kind of life. I don't give a damn about those two girls. I already got one who's better than all of them. I've known her for six years now and I still fall in love with her every time I look at her. Honestly, I think you're the one who's throwing you're life away."

Ouch.

"I'm just worried about you. I known you since we were kids, and I've never seen you like this. The last time I was in a serious relationship and all, I got dumped. I just don't want you to come to my door at three in the morning and pour your heart to me."

I scared for the both of them. They're just so serious with they're relationship and I love them too much to have them get hurt if this ends badly. Yes, Noah Puckerman the badass loves his best friends. I know they're perfect for each other and all, but still love hurts.

Then the goof ball starts laughing.

"Dude, are you serious? I've been with Rachel for a long time. Besides, even when we broke up we always found our way back together. She's it for me, you know that."

We didn't talk the rest of the jog. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to jog after I took a bath. Look's like it's back to the bathroom.

It was after dinner when everything hit me. I noticed that while Rachel was doing the dishes, Finn stood right behind her and was literally attacking her neck. Of course! Finn _was_ living the life. He got laid pretty much every night!

Truth is the happiest I've ever seen Finn is when he was with Rachel. While I'm going to get wasted with a stranger, Finn gets to make love to the love of his life, every night. I know they're not gonna break up, well for good anyways. Finn is lucky, he get's to live his dream so young. Pretty soon I'm going to have to stop calling Berry, Berry. I expect to be the best man at their wedding. But then again that would probably be Kurt. Dammit. Unless Kurt's her maid of honor or something. Yeah, I still got a shot. I mean, I am a proud Jew, so that does give me brownie points.

I hate to admit it but, being in their apartment nearly broke my heart. It reminds me of the time when Quinn lived with me. It makes me wonder what could of happened if I had the chance to get a little place and furniture with her and raise Beth. Yeah love hurts, but it's also one of the best things in the world. Who knows? Maybe being in a **_committed_** relationship isn't so bad after all.


	2. Santana: Sickening

SANTANA: SICKENING

Something was wrong with those two.

Usually their disturbing amount of eye sex and cheesy love notes would make me sick, but there was none of that at all this week. At first I was overjoyed, since I would expect the little dwarf to be lecturing us on the importance of winning Sectionals, but she's quiet. I noticed that Frankenteen's not talking either. This isn't good.

Because a depressed Finchel is _way_ more annoying than happy one. As much as I hate to admit it we do need those two for Sectionals.

Sectionals! That's right, they were fighting around this time last year.

That's probably why they look depressed. They're probably fighting again and regretting what they did. Damn I'm good!

Okay, maybe it was kinda my fault that they broke up. Fine, most of it was my fault. But that's what I do! I tear love apart. And... and look where it's gotten me. I'm so confused and scared right now. However, if I know one thing it's this, I love one Brittany S. Pierce and I love Glee Club, and right now Glee Club needs my help.

Last year we were merely tied for first place because they were fighting, even with my solo. That can't happen again this year. People are finally starting to notice us; hell more people are joining the club this year. Yeah it took like three years but still. But if we don't place were all back to being losers. Looks like it's up to Satana to save this club.

"Look, Rachel. I have to talk to you. I didn't call you dwarf this time so you know I mean business."

"You just did. And if this is about stealing the solo again you can just forget about."

"No, I mean yes I wants the solo and I wants it bad but that's not why I'm here. Look, you being depressed is even more annoying than you being all sunshine and unicorns and I hate being annoyed. I know you and Finnocence are in a bad place right now because of last year."

"Yes, winter is a very bad time during our relationship. We always seem to be heart-broken during this time of the year. I do recall that you were the sole cause of our break-up _both times_ so please just stay out of it."

"That's exactly why I'm talking to you. I'll admit it, the first time Coach told us to, and the second time, I, I was jealous. Jealous of what you two have. I just wanted someone to love me, I tried to pry him away from you. Heck I must have been really desperate, settling for Finn. Anyways, during that wedding we did, I even tried to convince him that saying that he slept with me would help his reputation."

"What? Don't tell me that-"

"Will you shut up and listen for a minute? He turned me down since he didn't want to hurt you. Yeah maybe I exaggerated the whole sleeping thing and dinner to you. The only reason why he slept with me was to get over you. You were with that Jesse and he was so hurt that you lied to him about dating that dude that he did the ugly. It didn't work though; he said that he felt nothing, because it meant nothing. Yeah he took me to this cheap take out because I told him to. Even after doing me, he still went after you. He must really love you because no one can resist me after doing me. Even when you broke up, he still didn't want me."

Damn that was some monologue. It must of work though because the dwarf was silent, for once. Seeing that this opportunity will never come again, I decided to continue my speech.

"Finn can write, but you know he can't say things the right way. I've said all I needed to say. It's your choice now. You can choose to let things go and move forward. Or you can live on past mistakes." I really need to stop being nice, I say really philosophical stuff, and I don't do philosophical.

"Santana, wait." She walked up and hugged me. "Thank you. Finn did try to tell me, but it feels so good hearing it from you. Who knows? Maybe the winter could become a more _memorable_ time in our relationship."

I saw the seductive smile on her face when she left. They so owe me!

I smiled as they walked in the choir room the next day. Finn looked like he just conquered the world and Rachel was walking in a funny way. She sat down next to me. I leaned over and whispered "I may have been the first one he slept with, but you will always be the first one he actually made love to."

"I know. He told me. I know I'm going to be his last too. Santana, I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"I got some ideas." Looks like someone gets to sing her Amy Winehouse tribute at Sectionals.

Yup. That's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent.

You know, now that I think about it, Rachel's not too bad. Who knows? Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Oh crap.

Now they're on a whole different level of PDA and now most of us can hardly stay in the same room as them.

Oh well. I'd take a sickening Finchel over a depressed Finchel any day.

When the hell I become a nice person?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for the response for this story! If you guys have any specific ideas or characters you like to see just let me know. Now you guys have a choice for the next chapter: Burt or Carole :)<p>

Don't forget to review!


	3. Carole: Family

_As expected, Carole comes up first :) Don't worry, Burt, Kurt, and all our other favorites will comes soon.  
><em>

* * *

><p>CAROLE: FAMILY<p>

There are some things a mother never forgets.

Like the time when she watched her son stomped all over his lego city like he was a monster. Or the time when he cried in the supermarket because he really wanted those Sour Patch Kids. The time when he played the drums for the first time. A mother can try, but can never forget when her son almost killed a service man, or how she watched him to a sonogram for a baby that wasn't even his.

Sometimes, mother doesn't know what's best.

Like the time she dated a younger guy who left her for a younger, sexier woman. Or when I waited until he was already a supposed teenage father to give him the "Birds and the Bees' talk.

Every mother has to let her son make decisions for himself.

Such as whether or not to quit the only thing to made him happy, or whether he should forgive the girl who broke his heart. Sometimes, I just have to sit back and watch as he follows the love of his life to New York.

There are even times when a woman can be lucky enough to play the role of mother to those who need her the most.

I have always considered Kurt my son from the moment I meet him and I always will. I love him as if he was my own, and I am so lucky to have a brave and open son and a best friend with a killer fashion sense.

Oh and then there's little Noah, oh boy was he a pain in the butt. The moment he stepped into Finn's life I knew the two of them would be nothing but trouble. I've lost track of how many of their crazy ideas ended up in disaster. But there's more to Puck to what he leads on. And though I may deny it, I love that man.

Just recently, I officially gained a new son. Blaine. I knew he would be the one for Kurt, ever since they were in high school. They have both been through so much, and I know no matter what comes their way I will always be here for them.

I was there for Quinn when she needed a mother, someone to turn to, at least for a while. I admit, I was never quite fond of her, but everyone deserves some kind of support. I care about her, I do, but even if things were different I could never consider her my daughter. No that position was taken a long time ago.

The way Finn talked about her in high school I knew she was different, and even though he couldn't see it yet, I knew he was in love with her. Heck the moment I met her I fell in love with her. She became the daughter I always wanted, even after all the drama that came between them. She needed a mother figure in her life, especially after learning about Shelby. I was more than happy to play that role. Still, I had quite the parent-teacher conference with Shelby in their Senor Year, and within time Rachel had two dads, and in a way two moms.

I can't help but to think about all the precious memories I had with my children on the way to the hospital. Poor Rachel's two weeks early and luckily Burt and I were visiting New York to help the-soon-to-be parents. Finn looks like a ghost and Kurt's freaking out, holding Blaine's hand tighter than Rachel's holding Finn's. Even Burt's breathing louder than normal. It seems like I'm the only one who remains calm. I was in Rachel's shoes once, and I know that if anyone can handle childbirth, it would be my daughter Rachel Hudson.

By the time we reach the hospital Rachel is immediately put in a wheelchair. Kurt calls everyone, and I mean everyone, but being that she's two weeks early, not everyone can come, including Shelby who is unfortunately still in London for another week. We all try to head to the delivery room but the nurse stops us.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family is allowed."

We all turn around to go to the waiting room but Rachel grabs my hand.

"Carole wait" she pants "Could you please? I can't do it without you."

Tears start to fill my eyes. "Nothing would make me happier sweetheart." She squeezes my hand even harder as another contraction hits her.

"Hey, you said you would let me record it!" Kurt yells. Rachel shoots him a death glare and Burt laughs. "Trust me son, you don't want to see that."

Rachel decides not to take the epidural and I know it's going to be painful. Very painful.

She yells at Finn. A lot. Which was expected. There's a bunch of "I hate you"s and "you did this to me"s and occasionally a "you're lucky mom's here or else'. Finn gulps at each comment, and let's go of her hand whenever she threatens to slap him. She tells him not to touch her again, but then another contraction comes and she's begging for him to hold her right hand again. He constantly kisses her head and looks at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world. It's because she is.

"I can't do this Carole. What was I thinking? I was too busy in my pregnancy bubble to realize that I'm going to be a horrible mother. I'm only 25 and Finn and I have been married less than two years. Oh god, what if he hates me? What if he hates life in general? OR WORSE! What if he hates Barbra!"

"Rachel, honey, listen to me. You and Finn are both going to be wonderful parents! Between Finn's teaching salary and your money from the stage, you two are more than covered financially. Sweetheart, I have faith in you. There is no one else who I would have as wife for my son and a mother to my grandson. My dear, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter and I cannot wait to meet my grandson, so lets just get this over with."

Within a few rather difficult hours the moment's finally here. He's coming; My only grandchild. The son of my son and daughter.

His cries are like music to our ears. "He's beautiful." the doctor says we all nod in agreement. Ten fingers, ten toes, 7.9 lbs, he's perfect.

I turned to leave let the family have their alone time, but they beg me to stay. I couldn't say no.

Finn cuts the umbilical chord and smiles from ear to ear as Rachel holds him for the first time. "I love you. Both of you so so much." He says to his wife and son. He kisses the both of them like ten times and thanks Rachel every time.

The look on Finn's face is priceless the moment he holds his son for the first time. It was the same look Chris had when he held Finn for the first time.

"How would you like to hold your grandson mom?"

I nod and I start tearing up again. This is the first time Rachel's called me mom. The moment I hold my grandson my heart stops. He snuggles in his blue clothes against me and all five fingers wrap around one of mine. I'm not suprised he's beautiful. He is the offspring of Finn and Rachel. He has Rachel's eyes and hair, but the rest is Finn, and even Chris. Now I get to see Chris in both my son and my grandson.

"What are you going to name him?" I ask.

"We haven't told anyone this yet, but we kind of already knew what we were going to name him even before he was made. I know it's not original or anything but, we decided to name him Christopher William Alburt Liam Hudson. Yeah I know it's super long but you know Dumbledore had a really long name."

I didn't think it was possible, but I smiled even bigger. "Hello baby Chris, I'm your grandma Carole. I've always dreamed about this moment. Being here with you, it better than I could have ever imagined. I love you so much."

I returned Chris back to Rachel and kissed his forehead before I left.

I took one last look at the three of them. A family. I know that their family will just keep getting bigger. They're going to have a lot of memories with their children, just like I did and continue to have with my children, and now my grandchildren.

* * *

><p><strong>Family:<strong>  
>People you love and love you back, not necessarily blood or biological,<br>but you trust them and they trust you, and they take care of you and you take care of them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really hope I did Carole justice. Carole is pretty much the only supportive and caring mom on Glee, and plus I'm a sucker for a good Rachel-Carole scene. I've also decided to put the definition of the word, which I neglected to do for the previous two chapters. Definitions are not my own and are taken off urban dictionary. <em>

_Review=love_


End file.
